


Conceal, Don't Feel

by flight815kitsune



Category: Frozen (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frozen AU, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds out that he was adopted when he and Thor are children.<br/>Thor is not ready to rule and Loki's plan to mess up the coronation does not go smoothly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor characters in the plot of Frozen. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal, Don't Feel

Loki stared at the reflection in the mirror.

This was it, Thor’s big day. If all went according to plan, the coronation would be postponed and Odin would have more time to consider his choice.

Loki stared at the reflection in the mirror.

Thor may grow, they had centuries before Odin would need an heir named.

Loki stared at the reflection in the mirror.

Not a hair was out of place, not a wrinkle to be seen in the ceremonial attire, not even a smudge on the polished helmet. His skin wasn’t blue. His eyes weren’t red. He relied on fire in his fights, not ice.

His reflection was perfect.

Loki smiled.

He was a _talented_ liar.

 

*

Thor had woken him as he had dozens, hundreds of times. It was a complaint in the dead of the night when they both knew there were things to do come morning. He had indulged the requests for snow, for ice, for entertainment because  it was good practice, and their mother had long ago told him that the key to her mastery was practice. It had been easy to make use of an empty room in the palace. The magic flowed freely, crystallizing and chilling every surface. Snow, frost, and ice a carpet that caught the lamplight perfectly in a shimmering layer of white. He formed shapes of beasts as his mother so often did with light. The blue tone to his skin hadn’t mattered when Thor smiled. The crimson shade of his eyes hadn’t mattered when Thor laughed.

It hadn’t even occurred to them that the description of him when he made snow resembled that of a frost giant, because frost giants were _bad_ and he was simply _Loki_.

 

It had ended on the night he hit Thor. It was a desperate attempt to spare him a fall, a move done on pure instinct. His brother sprawled, still, on the stone floor.

"Thor…?" He edged nearer. It took every ounce of courage to reach a shaking hand towards him. Thor was cold as the dead.

Loki screamed. For their parents, for the guards, for anyone.

The doors burst open with a guard, then his father.

Odin’s gaze of disapproval was a heavy weight that had buckled the wills of criminals who had been judged in his courts, a young Loki never had a chance. “What have you done?”

"I didn’t-"

The sound that escaped his father’s throat was the growl of a feral beast made man, a noise that demanded silence and crushed any protestations of innocence.

 

He was frozen on the floor while Odin carried Thor to the healers, and it had nothing to do with the thawing frost.

 

"He will not remember. It will be easier that way, you know how poorly your brother hides things." Frigga’s words were meant to comfort, her touch was meant to sooth. Her explanation of what he was and from where he had come was delivered as he buried his tear-streaked face in her skirts. The careful tone and choice in words had been intended to explain and excuse. All they did was to confirm that he was so very, very wrong.

Jotun were beasts, and the crown of Asgard couldn’t have such a creature for their son. The solution was simple- he would be Aesir.

Preventing the crystals from forming when he was under stress had taken months.

Making the flames come to his fingertips as easily as breathing, making them come when he needed defense, had taken years.

Banishing even a hint of blue from his fingertips even in biting cold had taken decades.

Throughout it all, he remained a prince, a son, and a brother. He was only rarely out of anyone’s sight.

Once he had perfected his craft, no one ever expressed any doubts.

He was Loki, son of Odin and brother of Thor. He was a mage and a trickster. He was a warrior of Asgard. He was a prince with every right to be king, with concern for his realm.

He would not let an unready Thor take the throne.

*

A group of frost giants interrupted the ceremony, as planned. Jotun had not been the first choice. Asgard had many enemies amongst the realms, but none were as quick to fall for his sweet words as these few foolish souls.

Unfortunately, the plan was not for them to burst through the doors of the throne room and endanger the lives of numerous civilians. It may have been a smarter decision to work harder when finding pawns.

The plan did not involve him fighting alongside the Einherjar, his brother, and his parents to put a stop to this. There were few fighters in attendance, and fewer still who were confident enough to act in such a situation.

When one of the monsters grabbed his arm, when his armor fell to pieces and his skin turned blue for all to see, when he met the gazes of the court and saw only shock and disgust, the plan no longer mattered.

They all knew.

Dropped jaws, blank gazes, sneers on the faces of those who he once called allies- any of these he could have borne with grace.

As always, it was Thor who ruined him. His brothers brow knit together. It seemed those eyes were as cold as the rime accumulating on the edges of green clothing. Thor’s grip tightened on Mjolnir’s handle and a phrase from long ago sprang to mind in the silence.

_"When I’m king, I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!"_

He ran. It was not the first time his actions would have been considered less than honorable, but it was the first thing that came to mind. A few voices in the crowd and the halls did not matter when they were behind him. Armored footfalls were kept at bay with jagged spikes. Nothing to maim, or injure, simply enough to guarantee his freedom. The portal to another realm beckoned, and he clung to the chance at escape.

Stepping out into Midgard, it was easy to let his magic _go_.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened rather than me continuing any of my things that I should be finishing. Sorry. I haven't given up on my other stuff.


End file.
